Excited
by bdamas
Summary: Amava seu cheiro, seus olhos verdes intensos e sua boca esperta para tantas coisas. Mas o que tinha fisgado o Uchiha foram os cabelos cor de rosa, que o atraíram para a armadilha que era Sakura Haruno. Uma armadilha que ele pulou de cabeça. [SasuSaku]


Sasuke respirou fundo, impaciente dentro do carro. Já estava preso no trânsito a meia hora. Naquele dia, o veículo de sua esposa tinha apresentado problemas a caminho do trabalho, então se prontificou para busca-la. Quase se esquecera de sua promessa, não fosse seu olhar recaindo distraidamente sobre as chaves presas ao chaveiro vermelho do carro dela, jogadas sobre a mesinha de centro da sala. Saiu do jeito que estava, com a calça cinza de moletom e camiseta preta confortáveis que vestiu ao chegar em casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho finalizado com algumas horas de artes marciais. Sasuke era dono de uma empresa de engenharia de software em ascensão que tinha tudo para prosperar, então ele e seus funcionários se dedicavam ao máximo.

Quando finalmente se viu livre do engarrafamento, seguiu até a rua movimentada perto do centro de Tóquio, estacionou o carro e adentrou o Haruno Dance Studio, onde Sakura trabalhava. Notou que já não havia a movimentação usual de alunos, como era comum nos horários de pico. A luz da recepção estava acesa, mas o rosto conhecido da recepcionista de cabelo roxo já não se fazia presente. Achava desleixada a confiança que Sakura tinha no sistema de segurança do prédio, que disparava um alarme escandaloso caso alguém com feições não cadastradas no sistema adentrasse o prédio depois do horário de funcionamento, mas já tinha desistido de adverti-la. Provavelmente, sua esposa estaria o esperando sozinha lá dentro. Todos que frequentavam o local deviam estar em casa, descansando para o grande festival de dança que participariam em cinco dias, em Los Angeles. Partiriam em um voo no dia seguinte.

Se orgulhava muito da mulher que Sakura tinha se tornado. A primeira vez que a viu foi no ensino médio, mas na época não deu atenção à ela, e achava que o mesmo descaso se deu por parte da Haruno. Na época, Sasuke namorava com Karin, uma adolescente tempestuosa e ciumenta que não dava muitas brechas para que o moreno pudesse conhecer outras garotas, mesmo que só por amizade. De Sakura, só se lembrava da sua estrutura corporal magra e alta, cabelos de um loiro tão claro que ela poderia ser confundida com uma pessoa albina, não fosse sua pele dourada e olhos de um verde intenso. Lembrava-se também que ela era a idealizadora de um dos projetos do colégio que ajudavam pessoas em situação de obesidade com a dança. Depois da formatura do colegial, só a reencontrou mais de oito anos depois, ambos com 25 anos de idade, em uma festa promovida por Naruto, amigo de infância de Sasuke e amigo em comum entre eles, além de sócio dela no Studio de dança.

Ficou surpreso com a mudança que os oito anos fizeram em Sakura. Antes magrela e reta, agora com um corpo bonito e voluptuoso, língua afiada e cabelos, ah, os cabelos... de um rosa bonito que fisgou sua atenção e o atraiu direto para a chave de coxas que recebeu da mulher. Tinha sido uma armadilha sem volta, tanto que hoje, três anos depois de se reencontrarem, estavam casados, ela muito feliz e ele perdidamente apaixonado.

Sorriu ao se lembrar de como a relação dos dois se desdobrou. Depois do reencontro na festa de Naruto, Sasuke nem tentou esconder o interesse que sentia nela, já a convidou para um "almoço qualquer dia desses". Ela aceitou, também interessada. Saíram umas três vezes, até que no quarto encontro ela o convidou para seu apartamento. Acabaram bebendo demais no sofá da sala dela, e nem tiveram forças para transar naquela noite, ambos acordando na manhã seguinte seminus e espalhados na cama. Mas o sexo aconteceu naquela mesma manhã, embaixo de um banho quente que serviu para jogar para longe a ressaca e dar combustível para que engatassem um fim de semana inteiro de carícias, gemidos e orgasmos. Na opinião de Sasuke, não haveria outra forma melhor de iniciar um relacionamento entre os dois. Sakura concordava.

Dando mais alguns passos além da recepção, pôde ouvir música tocando. Era alguma canção inglesa com uma melodia dramática e ao mesmo tempo sensual. Seguiu o som, e ao encontra-lo, parou em frente a uma das salas de aula, vendo através da porta de vidro Sakura sentada encolhida de costas para si, sua imagem de olhos fixos no chão sendo refletida pelos espelhos instalados por toda a parede oposta à porta. Notou que ela estava acompanhada de Sai, amigo do casal e um dos alunos de Sakura, que também estava na mesma posição que ela, sentado ao seu lado. Provavelmente estavam dando uma última ensaiada antes da viagem, e Sasuke escolheu não interromper anunciando sua presença. Apenas observou, esperando que eles começassem a se mexer.

Quando a voz feminina rouca começou a dar molde à melodia, Sai e Sakura se olharam ao mesmo tempo e logo em seguida fecharam os olhos. O homem passou um braço ao redor dos ombros da Haruno e eles se balançaram, para lá e para cá, no ritmo lento e inebriante da música. Levantando-se com um floreio, Sai puxou Sakura junto, fazendo-a girar dentro de um abraço e encostar as costas em seu peito com os braços cruzados sobre a própria barriga, nunca soltando as mãos do mesmo. Durante a introdução lenta da música, eles se mantiveram fazendo movimentos lânguidos, Sakura girando com fluidez, conduzida por Sai.

Quando a música chegou no que Sasuke acreditava ser um pré-refrão, o rapaz apenas se posicionou atrás da Haruno com as mãos em sua cintura, repetindo os movimentos complexos de suas pernas, enquanto ela fazia gestos graciosos com os braços. No refrão, o dançarino virou a moça de frente para ele, e colando seus quadris, a segurou pela cintura, enquanto Sakura se dobrava ao meio, os longos cabelos rosados acariciando o chão por um breve instante, até que ela estivesse novamente ereta.

Com um pulo, envolveu a cintura masculina com as pernas, e Sai rodopiou duas vezes pela sala, logo depois segurando-a pela cintura e abaixando-a lentamente, enquanto as pernas femininas se abriam até ficarem rentes ao chão. Quando foi erguida pelo seu companheiro de dança, Sakura fez movimentos com as pernas que se assemelhavam a Tango, se abaixando no chão apoiada em uma perna e fazendo um movimento circular com a outra. Após isso, Sai a ergueu pela cintura, rodopiou e desceu o corpo dela devagar, até que suas testas se encostassem quando a música chegou em uma parte com melodia mais dramática.

Observou toda a coreografia com admiração, tamanho era o impacto que ela causava. Percebeu que eles não deixaram de se tocar nem uma única vez, sempre de olhos fechados e mantendo-se em sintonia na maioria das vezes apenas com a sutileza de seus dedos entrelaçados. Percebeu que a música chegava a seu fim quando, após acariciarem um ao outro como se secassem lágrimas, eles finalmente abriram os olhos, se fitando com um olhar que transparecia sofrimento, e colocaram uma mão espalmada sobre o peito um do outro, depois deslizando pelo braço, até que seus dedos se entrelaçassem mais uma vez, para serem finalmente soltos com um gesto brusco. Viraram de costas um para o outro e abaixaram a cabeça.

Assim que o último acorde da melodia soou, Sakura abriu um largo sorriso e correu até Sai, o abraçando.

— Sai, está perfeito! Nem estou acreditando que conseguimos a tempo! – Ouviu a voz forte e feminina dela dentro da sala, abafada pela porta de vidro fechada.

Sasuke só percebeu que respirava com cautela quando a dança acabou e ele soltou um suspiro. Estava arrepiado. Nunca foi um homem dado a ciúmes, muito menos ciúmes de Sakura, que sempre deixara muito claro sua devoção ao moreno. Mas naquele momento, teve que admitir para si mesmo que gostaria de saber dançar como Sai, para que fosse ele a tocá-la e conduzi-la naquela dança sutilmente sensual.

Quando Sakura finalmente percebeu a presença de seu marido, ele ainda a fitava de boca aberta. Sorriu e correu até a porta.

— Sasuke-kun, está aí a bastante tempo? – perguntou, enfiando os dedos entre os cabelos negros de tamanho médio de seu homem e puxando seu rosto para um rápido selar de lábios.

— Não, apenas o bastante para ver vocês. Pensei que você dançaria com Naruto nesse festival. – Sakura fez uma careta e Sai parou ao seu lado, encostado no batente da porta, dando um breve sorriso de lábios fechados enquanto apertava a mão que Sasuke lhe estendeu. O Uchiha se surpreendia com as facetas que conhecia do amigo dançarino. Mesmo que no dia a dia Sai se mostrasse uma pessoa controlada, beirando à inexpressão, em momentos como aquele que acabara de presenciar, o moreno deixava que a arte moldasse seu corpo e dava uma mostra de sentimentos que nem parecia possuir. Além de dançarino, era ator, pintor e até se arriscava no canto. Um artista completo.

— Sim, era com o Naruto. Quase tive um treco quando ele me ligou dizendo que a gravidez de Hinata é complicada, e que ele preferia não se ausentar por tanto tempo. Espero que tudo fique bem. Para não comprometer a apresentação, ele indicou que eu escolhesse Sai para seu lugar, e olha, foi uma ótima indicação! – a Haruno sorriu para o rapaz ao seu lado. – Ele pegou tudo muito bem! Não que fosse algo que eu não esperasse.

— Eu percebi. – Sasuke comentou, dirigindo um olhar risonho e com ciúme fingido direção à sua esposa, que revirou os olhos.

— Você pode ir, Sai. Eu fecho tudo por aqui.

O dançarino abraçou Sakura e Sasuke antes de deixar o local, sendo seguido pelo casal até a porta da frente. No mesmo momento, Konan, a recepcionista, chegou com aparência pálida, se desculpando pela ausência na recepção.

— Está tudo bem, Konan. – disse Sakura, com um sorriso amigável. – Seu horário já se excedeu, eu não tenho o direito de te manter por mais tempo hoje. Pode ir para casa.

— Está tudo bem com você? – o moreno perguntou, preocupado com a feição cansada da moça.

— Sim, – ela respondeu, sorrindo levemente. – Eu venho tendo uns enjoos... Quem sabe eu e Yahiko não teremos alguma surpresa boa... – sorriu mais abertamente, contagiando os dois, antes de se despedir e sair.

Assim que a moça saiu, Sakura voltou para a sala que estava antes, acompanhada de Sasuke. Assim que adentraram o ambiente, o Uchiha a envolveu por trás em um abraço apertado, enquanto dava uma leve mordida no pescoço da esposa, arrancando dela um gemido baixo de satisfação. Girando dentro do abraço que recebia, a mulher envolveu o pescoço do homem um pouco mais alto que ela e trouxe seu rosto para baixo, dando-lhe um beijo molhado e íntimo. Capturou a língua dele com a própria e a sugou, sentindo o gosto fresco de pasta de dente e pastilha de menta de sua boca e arrancando um arrepio do moreno, logo depois finalizando o contato com uma mordida em seu lábio inferior.

Se desvencilhando do aperto dele, começou a juntar as garrafinhas de água encostadas nos cantos das paredes, pretendendo enchê-las novamente e colocar na geladeira do refeitório, onde os alunos teriam acesso caso esquecessem de trazer de casa. Sasuke a observava, encostado na barra de alongamento instalada horizontalmente na frente da parede espelhada, toda uma trama de pensamentos sujos sobre como seria bom fodê-la de todas as formas naquela sala passando por sua mente. Não sugeria que o fizessem por saber que sua mulher considerava aquele lugar sagrado, talvez ela se ofendesse.

Como se percebesse o olhar masculino devorando seu corpo inteiro, Sakura se virou, com uma expressão divertida e um leve sorriso nos lábios.

— Você gostaria de ver a segunda coreografia que vou dançar com Sai? – Sasuke acompanhou o sorriso dela. Amava vê-la dançando.

— Eu adoraria.

Sakura caminhou até a porta da sala e a fechou. Sasuke estranhou o gesto, visto que estavam sozinhos na academia de dança, mas nada disse. Aguardou pacientemente enquanto sua esposa caminhava até uma mesa próxima à parede e deslizava um dedo sobre o touchpad do Notebook, procurando a música que queria. Assim que encontrou, sorriu provocante para o moreno, ouvindo as primeiras notas da melodia reverberando através das caixas de som pela sala de acústica perfeita, enquanto prendia os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo com um elástico, alguns fios enfeitando sua nuca delicada.

Sasuke achou a melodia familiar, talvez de alguma das playlists que ela costumava colocar quando os dois viajavam para passar uns dias descansando na casa de praia. Concentrou sua atenção total em Sakura, que de olhos fechados começava a se movimentar, ondulando a cintura, seu corpo tomando as formas da melodia sensual.

Como dono de uma empresa que começava a se expandir para território internacional, Sasuke tinha a necessidade de dominar o inglês, então não teve dificuldades em traduzir a música e constatar que o conteúdo era puramente sexual. Com os olhos semicerrados e a boca entreaberta pela incredulidade, o Uchiha fitou sua esposa, que o olhava séria, com uma sobrancelha arqueada em desafio, enquanto se abaixava até o chão de forma felina, suas mãos percorrendo a parte interna das coxas, abrindo-as, logo depois fechando-as e rebolando, subindo e descendo numa dança bem sugestiva que fez com que ele prendesse a respiração.

Começou a se sentir mais quente quando ela se jogou de quatro no chão, empinada, enquanto ela deslizava os joelhos cobertos por joelheiras de tecido vermelho pelo chão, balançando a cabeça de forma selvagem e desprendendo algumas mexas do cabelo rosa. Se imaginou chupando-a naquela posição, e enquanto balançava a gola da camisa para conseguir um pouco de ar, sentiu-se duro por ela. Seria impossível esconder a ereção gritante por baixo do tecido da calça de moletom, e ele tampouco se importava com isso. Queria que ela notasse, que visse o efeito que causava nele, mais uma vez. Mesmo depois de três anos casados e com uma vida sexual intensa, o desejo por ela nunca se tornava costumeiro. Sempre se surpreendia com o quão sensual e _safada_ sua esposa podia ser.

E ali, olhando para ela enquanto dançava, se sentia vitorioso por ter conseguido laçar aquele furacão de mulher.

Involuntariamente, levou uma mão até o pau duro e se tocou por cima da calça, não conseguindo conter um gemido grave e baixo, ocultado pela música. Sakura viu seu movimento e mordeu o lábio inferior, se levantando e caminhando no ritmo da música até ele. Sasuke, apesar da tensão sexual no ambiente, pensou que fosse parte da coreografia, então se surpreendeu quando foi atacado pela Haruno, que beijou seus lábios com fúria, enfiando uma mão por baixo de sua camisa e arranhando levemente seu abdome, enquanto esfregava seus quadris contra ele.

Quando se separaram, ofegantes, Sasuke riu.

— Isso também faz parte da sua coreografia com Sai? – perguntou, fitando aqueles olhos que amava e que agora ardiam de desejo, assim como os seus. Ela riu, um som gostoso um pouco mais alto que a música que ainda tocava.

— Não. Na verdade, essa música nem está no nosso cronograma de apresentações. – Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Tudo era uma tentativa minha de te passar a mensagem subliminar de que eu quero transar.

O Uchiha riu, e puxando-a pela nuca, beijou seus lábios outra vez.

— Subliminar? Isso foi tudo, menos subliminar.

— Bem, olhando para o seu estado – comentou, risonha, enquanto apontava o espaço entre eles, que era ocupado pela ereção de Sasuke – eu já agilizei metade do processo. Então valeu à pena, não?

— Valeu sim.

— Então vamos, Sasuke-kun... Não paro de pensar nisso desde que fizemos no seu escritório.– disse, enquanto voltava a esfregar seus quadris contra os dele. O moreno sorriu, safado, com a recordação. Sakura tinha passado na empresa naquele dia memorável para que fossem almoçar juntos, e acabou que o almoço foi sexo em cima da mesa dele. Guardava aquele dia com carinho.

— Você quer aqui? – perguntou apenas para confirmar, pois com o braço já a puxava pela cintura fina, fazendo com que ela empinasse os seios em sua direção, enfiando o rosto no decote de sua blusa curta e mordendo ali, fazendo uma trilha de beijos e mordidas até o pescoço dela, lhe arrancando um gemido rouco. – Pensei que considerasse esse lugar sagrado. – finalizou, a voz abafada pela pele cheirosa dela.

— Ah, Sasuke-kun... – disse, com a voz nublada pelo desejo – eu também considero você me fodendo como algo sagrado. – Sasuke se arrepiou.

Olhou nos olhos de Sakura, se apaixonando pela milésima vez em três anos pelo verde intenso contrastando com os risquinhos dourados das íris que o encaravam de volta. Amava quando ela o olhava daquele jeito, com um ar brincalhão e ao mesmo tempo safado que tinha a capacidade de o desarmar mesmo quando se encontrava em sua convicção mais ferrenha, não que ele tivesse alguma agora. Então a atacou.

Virou-a de costas para si e a abraçou apertado, fazendo com que girassem sobre os pés até que ficassem de frente para o espelho. Enquanto que com uma das mãos ele acariciava os seios médios que ele amava por baixo da blusa, com a outra puxou o elástico que prendia os cabelos rosas e enfiou seu rosto ali, na curva do pescoço da Haruno, agora também Uchiha, sentindo seu aroma floral e ao mesmo tempo cítrico. Sakura esfregava seu traseiro contra o pau coberto de Sasuke, fazendo com que ele não resistisse ao impulso de se movimentar junto, sarrando nela. Nesse momento, começou a tocar outra música, também com melodia sensual.

Segurando as mãos de Sakura, o Uchiha fez com que ela agarrasse a barra de alongamento a sua frente, e puxando os quadris dela para trás, fez com que ela envergasse a coluna, empinando a bunda em sua direção. Puxou o short apertado de ginástica juntamente com a calcinha, e quando passou ele pelas pernas dela, levou a peça íntima até o rosto, sentindo o aroma de sua mulher. Sakura observava tudo pelo espelho a sua frente, empinada e com as pernas tremendo em antecipação.

Enquanto beijava as costas de sua esposa, Sasuke separou as pernas dela com um pé, enquanto a penetrava com dois dedos e constatava o quanto ela estava molhada, rebolando contra a sua mão. Não aguentando mais esperar, abaixou-se atrás dela e mordeu a carne macia de sua bunda, logo depois chupando a marca que seus dentes deixaram, enquanto continuava a masturbá-la com os dedos.

Escorregou os dedos da entrada quente dela para o clitóris, e enquanto fazia movimentos circulares e espalhava toda a sua lubrificação, penetrou sua boceta com a língua, provando de seu sabor adocicado. Sakura arfou e gemeu o nome de Sasuke, música para os ouvidos dele.

Continuou chupando sua esposa como se a beijasse, aproveitando-se da posição para apertar e estapear sua bunda, acariciando suas coxas, enquanto Sakura rebolava contra seu rosto. Quando ela estava prestes a gozar, o Uchiha se levantou, e com pressa, arrancou as próprias roupas, chutando pra longe os tênis e calça. A Haruno já ia abrir a boca para expressar seu descontentamento quando Sasuke meteu com força, pegando-a de surpresa e arrancando dela um grito que foi mais alto que a música, sendo acompanhado do orgasmo intenso que ela sentiu. Se o moreno não tivesse agarrado seus cabelos no último instante, ela provavelmente teria batido o rosto no espelho.

— Se segure, Sakura. – disse ele com sua voz grave e agora rouca pelo desejo, arrancando arrepios do corpo dela. Apoiando-se em braços trêmulos sobre a barra, ela sentiu Sasuke se movimentar dentro dela, e as sensações que isso causou em sem corpo foram indescritíveis.

O ritmo que ele adotou era implacável, rápido e bruto, do jeito que ela gostava. Após minutos que a mulher não conseguiu contar direito, o moreno fez com que ela ficasse ereta, puxando-a pelos cabelos até que as costas femininas estivessem coladas ao peito forte. A imagem de Sakura refletida no espelho com a com a boca entreaberta e os olhos brilhando de tesão era o que Sasuke poderia chamar de religião. Amava sua deusa do sexo particular, e faria o que fosse preciso para aprazê-la.

— Sasuke-kun – ela chamou com voz rouca – contra a parede.

O Uchiha chupou o lóbulo da orelha direita dela, seus dentes roçando nos dois pequenos brincos dourados, antes que ela se virasse e pulasse nele, as pernas apertadas ao redor do quadril dele. Caminhando até a parede oposta ao espelho, segurou Sakura contra ela, deixando as mãos livres para arrancar a blusa curta que ela ainda vestia. Com mãos atrapalhadas, tentou abrir o fecho traseiro do sutiã, mas como tinha pressa em ter aqueles seios em sua boca, pediu ajuda a Sakura. Assim que se viu livre do empecilho de renda, tomou um dos mamilos rosados dela entre os lábios, enquanto erguia ela, apertando sua bunda, e se encaixava em sua entrada novamente, dessa vez devagar. Com um gemido baixo e entrecortado, Sakura agarrou os cabelos negros de seu marido, afundando o rosto dele em seus seios, movendo os quadris de acordo com os movimentos de Sasuke.

Ela adorava a visão que tinha deles no espelho, as costas largas e suadas de Sasuke, sua bunda branca e redonda se contraindo a cada vez que ele metia nela, com força e lentamente. Sakura gozou, e dessa vez o Uchiha a acompanhou. Sentiu ele se derramando em seu interior, e mais uma vez amou a sensação, intensificando o seu próprio orgasmo.

Se beijaram apaixonadamente, trocando carícias ternas que contrastavam com a intensidade de minutos atrás. Sasuke se afastou da parede, se retirou de dentro de sua esposa e se sentou com ela no chão, ela sentada em suas pernas, de frente para ele, apertados em um abraço. Voltaram a se beijar, o calor retornando a suas partes íntimas, e perceberam que ainda não tinham terminado.

Sakura se apoiou nos joelhos, um de cada lado de Sasuke, e segurando o pau dele, sentou mais uma vez. O cavalgou em seu próprio ritmo. O moreno mantinha uma mão apoiada atrás do corpo para se manter sentado, e com a outra apertava forte a bunda dela, apenas seguindo o ondular de quadris que parecia em sincronia com a música que tocava naquele momento. Se olhando nos olhos, ambos com as bochechas coradas e fios de cabelo grudados na testa, não poderiam encontrar maior perfeição do que aquele momento. Sakura gozou primeiro novamente, desmontando em tremores em cima de seu marido, que aproveitando a distração dela pelo prazer latente, se jogou sobre ela, ficando por cima. Levantou uma das pernas dela até seu ombro e a penetrou fundo, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. Depois de mais algumas estocadas, ele também se rendeu, dando-lhe um beijo molhado e depois ficando de joelhos entre suas pernas para observá-la.

Ambos tinham a respiração rápida e ofegante. Sakura estava corada, de olhos fechados e com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Depois de alguns segundos recobrando o fôlego, a Haruno levantou as pernas, passando os pés de unhas pintadas de vermelho pelo peito e abdome definidos de seu marido e o olhando com olhos brilhantes. Sasuke capturou um dos pés dela pelo tornozelo e levou aos lábios, beijando-lhe a planta do pé.

— Nem acredito que passaremos 15 dias separados. – disse Sakura.

— Nem eu. Talvez você devesse me ensinar a dançar, para que na próxima viagem eu te acompanhe.

— Seria uma distração e tanto. – Sakura riu com a expressão confusa de Sasuke.

— Eu sou uma distração pra você? – se sentando, a moça beijou os lábios dele.

— Uma grande distração. Eu não consigo olhar pra essa sua cara gostosa sem querer sentar em você. – Sasuke riu. – É algo que te incomoda? – perguntou sorrindo.

— Você pode se sentar em mim quando quiser. – se inclinou sobre ela e deu um beijo entre seus seios.

A última música da playlist acabava naquele momento. Aquela foi a deixa para se vestirem e irem pra casa. Foi difícil para o Uchiha se concentrar no caminho, com Sakura o atiçando com a mão dentro de sua cueca, enquanto sugeria novos lugares onde poderiam fazer amor como loucos quando ela voltasse.


End file.
